


We're Going To The Zoo!!

by PageofD



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blindfolds, Fluff, I guess technically a smidgen of angst, M/M, Night Vale Zoo, Not in a kinky way, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD
Summary: “And this one, ooh this is a tricky one.” Cecil hummed and shushed, listening carefully and, Carlos imagined, tilting his head in that way Cecil did when he was trying to pinpoint a sound, like a dog might do. “I think, and I could be wrong on this, but I think this is the panda enclosure.” Cecil eventually said, placing his hand over the back of Carlos’ and stroking Carlos’ skin with his thumb. “Can you hear the sounds of the cubs playing? Their soft hoots and screams, oh it sounds like they’re having a lovely time Carlos!” Cecil cooed, gently lifting Carlos’ hand from the railing and hugging the scientist’s arm.--Carlos and Cecil have a Hot Date at the Night Vale ZooNot everything goes to plan though.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleph_Null](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleph_Null/gifts).



When Cecil had proposed a trip to the zoo for the next date, Carlos couldn’t have told anyone what he expected, but it definitely wasn’t this. Being blindfolded and having Cecil squeezing his hand while he led Carlos confidently between exhibits, stopping and placing Carlos’ hand on the guard rail before starting to talk about the animal behind the barriers.

“And this one, ooh this is a tricky one.” Cecil hummed and shushed, listening carefully and, Carlos imagined, tilting his head in that way Cecil did when he was trying to pinpoint a sound, like a dog might do. “I think, and I could be wrong on this, but I _think_ this is the panda enclosure.” Cecil eventually said, placing his hand over the back of Carlos’ and stroking Carlos’ skin with his thumb. “Can you hear the sounds of the cubs playing? Their soft hoots and screams, oh it sounds like they’re having a _lovely_ time Carlos!” Cecil cooed, gently lifting Carlos’ hand from the railing and hugging the scientist’s arm.

Carlos strained his ears, listening out for any of the noises Cecil described but inevitably only hearing silence and the occasional gust of wind.

“Cecil,” Carlos said as he was led over to the next enclosure. “Are you _sure_ there are animals here?” Cecil sighed and pulled them to a stop, letting go of Carlos and making the scientist flail for a moment before Cecil placed a hand on his hip.

“I am sure, Carlos. We’re at the _zoo_ , aren’t we? Why wouldn’t there be animals?” Cecil huffed gently, and Carlos could picture his pout and the way he’d flick his head to shake his fringe over his eyes and had to bite back a smile.

“It’s just, Ceec, honey, when you say you can hear all these animals…” Carlos hesitated and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “I can’t hear them, Ceec, I have no idea what you’re talking about when you say what’s in each pen.” Carlos sighed and frowned, turning his face away from Cecil despite the fact the other was blindfolded too. “I don’t want to disbelieve you, Ceec I promise, just… Scientists need facts. And when I can’t see or hear the animals, I find it hard to believe they’re there because I have no factual proof that they exist other than what you’re telling me.”

“Carlos,” Cecil said, voice soft with just a slight tinge of disappointment to it. “You should have said something sooner.”

“I’m sorry, I-“ Carlos was cut off by a finger pressing to his lips, quickly sliding across to his cheek and being replaced by a gentle, soft, loving pair of lips that pressed a chaste, lingering kiss to Carlos’ lips, leaving him whining lightly as they were pulled away.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to apologise. How about we go home and watch a documentary about animals instead? We can come back when you know what to listen for.” Cecil offered, pulling Carlos into a hug by wrapping his arms around the scientist’s waist, under his lab coat.

“That sounds wonderful, Ceec.” Carlos sighed, leaning into his boyfriend’s arms and stretching up to press his lips to whatever skin he could reach. “Thank you.”

“No, no, I should have realised that you wouldn’t have your ‘Recognising Animals Through Silence’ badge. It’s my fault this was a terrible date.” Cecil said, stepping away from Carlos and taking his hand to lead him around to the exit.

“Ceec, honey, this wasn’t terrible, and it’s not your fault. The scout badges here are so different, you couldn’t have known at all.” Carlos soothed, stroking his free hand along Cecil’s arm, almost feeling the way the radio host’s tattoos would be writhing unhappily against the skin, and definitely not mentioning the fact he had never been in the scouts at all.

“Foolish, foolish Cecil,” Cecil was muttering to himself, face turned away from Carlos and likely frowning in that awful, sad way that always made his third eye tear up. “Should have known, should have seen this, augh.”

Carlos pulled them to a stop, feeling Cecil jerk to a standstill at the end of his outstretched arm.

“Cecil.” Carlos said, attempting to sound forceful and fight the way his lips wanted to curl up into a smile at his boyfriend’s name. “This date is fine. Will be fine. Will have been fine.” Carlos continued, stepping closer to Cecil, following the line of their intertwined fingers and accidentally ending up a step closer than he had planned in the process. “You can’t foresee everything.” Carlos reached up blindly with his free hand, seeking out Cecil’s cheek and, eventually, finding it turned as far to the left as possible. “And you definitely shouldn’t try to. It will only make you worry about the future rather than living in the present, which is where you should be living.” Carlos gently shook his other hand out of Cecil’s, raising it to cup the radio host’s other cheek and turn him to face Carlos. “With me.” Carlos leaned in to kiss Cecil, missed and ended up hitting the man’s cheek rather than lips, and laughed as Cecil sighed with put-upon exasperation and lined their lips up for Carlos, letting the scientist kiss him with all his love and affection.

When Carlos pulled away, Cecil let out a soft mewl of disappointment, trying to chase down the other’s lips to resume the kiss.

“Now, now Mr Palmer.” Carlos teased, reaching out and attempting to place his finger over Cecil’s questing lips. “We wouldn’t want to get arrested for indecent displays of affection, would we?”

Cecil huffed and grumbled, muttering something about the SSP not knowing the proper meaning of indecency if they looked it up in the dictionary, but conceded, taking Carlos’s hand again and leading the scientist from the zoo, grinning and all but skipping the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> [[Not Pictured Here: The 'very different to what Carlos is used to' David Attenborough documentaries they go home to watch]]
> 
> Seriously though like  
> Ha the zoo amirite?  
> This ficlet would not exist w/o Aleph_Null, aka [oh-fanon-my-canon](http://oh-fanon-my-canon.tumblr.com) on tumblr  
> So consider checking him out, he runs a great blog  
> Also consider checking out my tumblr [lonelyboyinthelab](http://lonelyboyinthelab.tumblr.com)!


End file.
